1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally in the field of web-based computing and communication, and provides systems and methods for real-time communication between website operators and visitors to a website including monitoring, gathering, managing and sharing of information.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention
Providing requested information to users via the Internet is well known. In many instances, the information is provided in response to a user's request for information, such as requests for information from customers entering a retailer's website and seeking information about a product advertised on the retailer's website. Conventionally, a response to such a request is not communicated back to the customer in real-time but via, for example a reply email sent much later, with the only alternative for receiving real-time communication or support is calling the retailer directly.
Accordingly, one of the drawbacks of conventional web-based customer support is the delay in response. In addition, conventionally, visitors to a retailer's web-site are not engaged in a live real-time interaction with the retailer as would be the case in a brick-and-mortar store, which may decrease the retailer's chances for promoting and selling its products or services. Exemplary, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention address at least the forgoing drawback of conventional web-based systems.